Saiyajin y Arroz
by kpyn3
Summary: Un encuentro. Una promesa que cumplir. Estos dos factores los hará viajar por la Galaxia Norte, donde aventuras y tragedias los esperan. Inspirado por Spice and Wolf. AU
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z, y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores y esto es solamente un trabajo de ficción de un fan. Lo mismo se dice sobre Spice and Wolf ya que esta historia esta inspirapa por ese épico cuento de aventura y romance.

**A/N: **Espero que les guste, este es el pequeño prologo. Pero bueno, empecemos….

_Se dice que desde hace mucho, una Hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra corre por los campos de la cosecha de plantas Senzu. Los que la han visto, la describen como una mujer bella que corre desnuda y que debajo de su espina sale una cola café que tiene parecido a la de un mono. Hay otros que han podido ver un simio gigante que mira hacia el cielo nocturno, el cual es iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Aunque su apariencia es terrífica, sus ojos muestran nostalgia, tristeza y soledad. Los habitantes del planeta alguna vez adoraron a esa entidad, pero al paso del tiempo la gente poco a poco dejó de creer en ese mito._

_El simio había prometido que protegería el planeta de devastación, y que lo único que la gente tendría que hacer era adorarle. Así empezó el tiempo de paz y tranquilidad en el planeta Carmel. El simio que en realidad también era la mujer hermosa, sabía que no podía ir en contra con la naturaleza y dejaba que a veces hubiera sequias, terremotos, inundaciones y demás para así poder dar un balance y hacer que la gente se no confiara tanto. Pero nunca pensó que los habitantes de dicho planeta reaccionaran de otra manera, maldiciéndola y culpando a su impredecible modo de ser. Y así, el tiempo en el que ella fue adorada y que convivía con los habitantes fue olvidado por los descendientes de aquellos que la pudieron verla y sabían de su verdadera forma y poder. La mayoría de estos seres llegaba a vivir 70 años. Era comprensible que los descendientes de estos no quisieran cumplir esa promesa antigua. Y viéndolos desde los vastos campos donde residía, ella llegó a la conclusión de que había hecho bastante y que los humanos en este planeta ya no la necesitaban. La soledad la carcomía desde adentro, siglos de estar sola y ser olvidada poco a poco hizo que tomara una decisión que cambiaría su vida: Abandonar el planeta y así iniciar una aventura que la llevaría a su tierra natal, Vegeta sei. _

Un agradecimiento especial a** LDGV** que me ayudó al corregir varios de mis errores para así hacer la historia más agradable y comprensible para los lectores. Gracias por leer.


	2. Encuentro inesperado

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z, y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores y esto es solamente un trabajo de ficción de un fan. Lo mismo se dice sobre Spice and Wolf ya que esta historia esta inspirapa por ese épico cuento de aventura y romance.

**A/N: **El primer capítulo, ahora…la aventura comienza!

_**Capítulo**__1: Encuentro inesperado._

"Entonces, ¿Eso sería todo?"

"¿Hm? Ah, sí con esta serían…setenta pieles, un placer hacer negocios con usted y su villa."

"No, es nuestro placer, nadie más viene tan lejos para comprarnos a nosotros, Sr. Gohan."

"Ah, pero a cambio de eso siempre recibo algo verdaderamente bueno y de calidad inigualable. Volveré a venir."

La conversación llegó a su fin, y las líneas ya eran rutina entre los dos individuos. Gohan partió del pequeño pueblo ya por el atardecer. El sol se iba poniendo y ocultando a lo lejos de las montañas. Y así, fue descendiendo para dejar el pueblo atrás y dar paso a la llanura, era una vista espectacular. El viento no soplaba. El clima era perfecto, por la tranquilidad del momento, el joven comerciante decidió bostezar mientras manejaba su nave a una velocidad baja para poder disfrutar del momento.

A lo lejos, pudo ver una base militar. Era muy nueva, menos de 5 años. Su primer viaje a este planeta, y el primero que hizo fuera del suyo, había sido ya hace 8 años, recordaba que en este planeta la gente no conocía mucho sobre el comercio y que no interactuaban con nadie más que entre ellos. '8 años, vaya cómo pasa el tiempo.' Se dijo a sí mismo.

Era un adulto de 25 y tenía 8 de ser comerciante viajero. Había empezado a entrenar con un amigo de su padre ya fallecido, a quien le tomó mucho cariño y llegó a ver como una figura paterna. En ese entonces tenía apenas 9 años, aunque ya se conocían desde antes el joven no recordaba mucho de su infancia. El trabajo de él era cargar cosas y escuchar como vendía diferente tipo de mercancía el hombre a quien llamaba maestro, no era un trabajo fácil y por la mirada tan fuerte que tenía su jefe casi no lograban vender mucho.

Pero el muchacho fue aprendiendo poco a poco como lograr que la gente asintiera a comprar y negociar, así, inicio su carrera en el comercio, tuvieron muchas penas al principio y la oposición de la madre del muchacho, quien deseaba que su hijo fuera un gran investigador. Pero ella cedió pues sabía que sin la ayuda del dinero que ganaba el niño, no llegarían a sobrevivir. Todos esos recuerdos fueron hechos a un lado cuando estaba más cerca de la base. Podía ver que había un soldado esperando a lado del camino, probablemente revisando automóviles que pasaban.

"Oye, tú, detén la nave. ¿Qué es lo que vienes hacer por estos rumbos?" Dijo el soldado con una voz comandante. Gohan podía ver que este soldado era uno de clase baja, ya que su rastreador era de color verde, también pudo notar que era nuevo y que creía tener más autoridad de la que en verdad poseía. Sabiendo que este tipo de novatos eran algo salvajes y que solían abusar de la autoridad que pensaba tener, el joven comerciante no se opuso y siguió el juego de aquel soldado raso.

"Me llamo Gohan, soy un comerciante viajero. ¿Requiere de mis servicios?" Dijo el joven, mostrando la sonrisa que le había hecho ganar varios clientes en diferentes planetas y corazones de jovencitas que se cautivaban con lo atractivo que era él.

"¿Comerciante? ¡No hay ningún pueblo de la dirección que vienes!" Con una voz fuerte y amenazante gritó el soldado de clase baja. Gohan sabía que esto sucedería, así que salió de la cabina de su nave y fue hacia la parte trasera, mientras sacaba una bolsa que tenía dentro de su chamarra. De la bolsa tomó un dulce y lo puso en su boca, dio vuelta para ver de frente al novato y levantó la mano, mostrándole la bolsa de golosinas que traía.

"¿Le gustaría tomar uno?" Preguntó él, y vio como aquel soldado que le tenía duda se puso a pensar un poco antes de tomar un dulce y ponerlo en su boca.

"Gracias, ahora, dígame de dónde viene usted." Preguntó el soldado mientras saboreaba ese dulce sabor miel que había recibido de aquel comerciante.

"Hay un pueblo entre las montañas llamado Sladak y yo hago negocios con ellos, por ser muy pequeño y retirado no hay mucha gente que lo conozca, ni siquiera en el planeta de donde son. Los encontré en uno de mis viajes y desde entonces entablamos una buena amistad." Al decir la palabra 'amistad', Gohan sintió algo raro en el pecho. Sabía que no los veía como amigos, sino simplemente como alguien a quien sacarle provecho y una conexión que le podría ayudar cuando se necesitara, así era la forma de vivir de los comerciantes viajeros. No podían llamar amigos a alguien con quien hacían negocios ya que esas personas tratarían de tomar provecho a eso y abusar. Pero ese pensamiento no fue escuchado por el soldado quien esperaba a que el joven continuara.

"De ahí es donde vengo, les había vendido cápsulas." Concluyó el comerciante.

"¿Entonces trae cápsulas en la parte trasera de la nave?" Preguntó el integrante del ejército espacial.

"No, eso es lo que intercambié por estas pieles." Respondió Gohan mientras quitaba la manta que protegía su carga, y en efecto, lo que traía eran pieles. Viéndolas cuidadosamente, el soldado llegó a la conclusión de que un año de su salario estaba ahí, en forma de pieles.

"¿Y eso qué está ahí?" Lanzó otra pregunta hacia el muchacho.

"Ah, esa es la planta Senzu, los aldeanos me la regalaron." Mirando el fajo de la planta, el soldado recordó que en este planeta había gran variedad de plantas y que el suelo de cosecha era diferente a cualquier lugar en la galaxia. Gohan tenía pensado vender las semillas de la planta en otro planeta, un poco hacia el norte. Donde la gente esperaba con ansias los artículos extraños y escasos que había en la parte más lejana de la galaxia.

"Está bien, puede pasar." Dijo la misma persona que lo había cuestionado y detenido con agresividad, pero sabía él que decir eso en voz alta le causaría problemas no deseados así que sólo contestó: "Gracias, señor."

Al alzar la mirada vio que había más soldados afuera, era raro, pensó, ya que en el planeta llamado Carmel no había ningún conflicto y la gente era muy pacífica. No creía que el ejército galáctico estaba interesado en reclutar a tal gente, así que decidió preguntarle al soldado que se encontraba a su lado.

"Disculpe, ¿Me podría decir si algo ha pasado por aquí? Veo que hay muchos soldados además de usted." Preguntó Gohan. El soldado levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la bolsa de dulces que traía el viajero a quien había detenido momentos atrás. Al ver esto, volvió a abrir la bolsa sacando otro caramelo y se lo entregó.

"Ah, muchas gracias." Respondió mientras tomaba el dulce y lo introducía a su boca. "Nos han dicho que en este planeta la gente de aquí es pagana, y al parecer harán un festival en honor a aquella enditad a la que adoran, ¿Sabe algo sobre esto?"

Al escuchar la respuesta del soldado, sintió una gran decepción al saber que la pequeña fracción de soldados del ejército sólo estaba aquí por eso. "Tristemente, no sé nada. " Esto, era obviamente una mentira, él conocía la historia de este planeta ya que este era el que más visitaba, aparte de ser el primer lugar extraterrestre que había visitado en su corta vida.

"Esos malditos, saben muy bien que el imperio tiene prohibido que los habitantes de la galaxia ejerzan cualquier tipo de religión." Decía entre dientes aquel soldado. El viajero sólo dio una risa débil, como si estuviera cansado

"Bueno le dejo, no quiero quitarle más su tiempo." Decía el soldado mientras se alejaba de Gohan, "Y gracias por los dulces." Y así terminó la conversación.

"Hm, ¿Un festival pagano dice?" Él no veía la diferencia entre un festival pagano y un festival normal, la gente comía, se divertían, tomaban hasta emborracharse y al final se olvidaban de la verdadera razón por la cual ellos se encontraban celebrando.

Dejó que saliera un suspiro y siguió su camino hacia el pueblo Carmelus, que todavía quedaba lejos, probablemente llegaría al amanecer si seguía sin parar y cerca del medio día si descansa. Decidió llegar al medio día y tomar el merecido descanso que le faltaba. Estaba contemplando la hermosa vista que le daba el cielo naranja del atardecer. Probablemente era la última vez que vendría a este planeta, quizá este sería su último viaje.

Su sueño era regresar a su planeta natal, la Tierra. Era un nombre simple y algo incoherente, ya que dicho lugar tenía más agua que tierra. Tenían 8 años de experiencia, de penas, pero sabía que esto era recompensado cuando hacia negocios y sus ganancias eran grandes. Ya había él hecho famosas las cápsulas donde se podía guardar cualquier tipo de cosas en un diminuto espacio, desde mesas hasta casas y naves.

Sentía orgullo saber que esa tecnología era terrestres y que la gente de toda la galaxia las usaban de una manera regular desde que _él_ se aventuró y decidió llevar consigo esas cápsulas que le había dado su madrina, Bulma Briefs, dueña de una gran empresa en la Tierra, ella era un genio sin igual, y gracias a que su ya fallecido padre la conocía personalmente, Gohan pudo tener acceso a toda esa tecnología avanzada que le permitió dejar la Tierra.

El muchacho le había prometido que regresaría después de haber viajado por toda la galaxia para así dar a conocer las cápsulas y el origen de ellas, quería que los extraterrestres fueran al planeta y poder expandir ese gran negocio de las cápsulas, sabía que esa promesa ya se había cumplido. Sólo necesitaba cumplir la que se había prometido a él mismo: la de juntar suficiente dinero para poder comprar parte de la Corporación Cápsula, cuál era el nombre de la empresa más grande del mundo, fundada por el padre de Bulma, quien era dueña y presidenta.

La parte que él quería controlar era el de investigación, quería cumplir con el sueno que su madre siempre quiso para él: ser un gran investigador. Cuando viajaba por el espacio dedicaba su tiempo a estudiar ya que pasaba mucho tiempo en la nave que lo llevaba de planeta en planeta y también para no sentirse aburrido, o peor, dejar que la terrible soledad en la que estaba lo tomará y le desanimara. Ese sueño le tomaría un poco más de tiempo, la mayoría de lo que ganaba era en forma de crédito y un poco de las ganancias que hacía tenían que ser entregadas al imperio de la galaxia.

No pudo detener un suspiro que salía de él. Se estaba preocupado, notó que los suspiros eran cada vez más frecuentes y que probablemente se estaba dejando vencer por la soledad. Después de ese pequeño descanso siguió con su destino. El pueblo Carmelus, donde se encontraría con algo que le haría cambiar la vida.

* * *

><p>Tal y como lo había deducido, llegó al pueblo de Carmelus casi al medio día. Varios habitantes ya estaban celebrando, podía ver que los arreglos de este año serían aún más grandes a los anteriores. Cuando se adentró más al pueblo, la gente lo saludaba con sonrisas y gratitudes. Así llegó a una parte no tan concurrido, salió de su nave y caminó hacia unos hombres que se encontraban bebiendo vino.<p>

_Qué temprano para estar tomando vino…_dijo entre sí. "¡Buenos días tengan ustedes!" Saludo él al estar cerca de ellos.

"Ah, pero si es Gohan, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, dinos, ¡¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has venido al festival?" Uno de los hombres preguntaba mientras tomaba un trago de su tarro.

"Haha, me siento feliz de volverlos a ver a todos ustedes de nuevo, y usted sabe que los que no son de la aldea no pueden participar en el festival." Contestó Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón, ¡Lo había olvidado! Este año ha sido muy bueno, ya que la cosecha del Senzu fue grande, ¡Debemos agradecerle al imperio quien nos ha dado un buen gobernante que se ensucia las manos cosechando y trayendo nuevas técnicas desconocidas para nosotros!" Dijo el hombre. "¡Gracias a él ya no necesitamos de ese mono gigante de las leyendas!"

En el planeta, existía una historia que hablaba de un simio gigante que cuidaba de las plantas de Senzu, y el festival era para honorarle y agradecerle por haberles ayudado en esa temporada de cosecha. Pero la gente realmente no creía en disparates como esos, y sólo hacían la gran fiesta para disfrutar de las delicias del alcohol y manjares que se servían. Gohan sólo sonreía al oír a estos hombres y decidió darles a conocer la verdadera razón por la cual él estaba ahí.

"¿Saben dónde se encuentra Lime?"

"Ahhh, ¡Sabíamos que a eso venias!" Risas se escuchaban de los demás que habían oído la respuesta del señor.

"Ella está cortando el Senzu con los demás jóvenes, quizá ella tendrá que ser Videl este año, ¡Corre a verla antes de que la encierren!" Y así, dejo a los hombres y se dirigió a su nave para dirigirse al campo de cosecha. Llego a tiempo, salió de su nave y le preguntó a un hombre que estaba cerca la ubicación de Lime, él le señaló hacia el campo y ahí la encontró.

"¡Lime!" Gritó Gohan mientras agitaba su mano para saludarla. La chica volteó y vio al joven, ella sonrió y se dio cuenta que los demás jóvenes que se encontraban cortando las plantas la rodeaban.

"¿Quién será Videl este año?"

"¿Será Lime?"

"Vamos Lime, ¡No dejes que Videl se escape!

"¡Corta el último fajo de la cosecha de este año para que Videl no se escape!"

"¡Videl está en ese fajo! ¡Si no te apresuras se escapara!"

Las voces alegres de los jóvenes le gritaban para que cortara la última planta, no era que creyeran en esas cosas pero así se divertían. Ya cortado el último fajo del arduo trabajo de los pobladores, Lime alzó la mano donde lo tenía y gritó con todo sus pulmones.

"¡RAAWWRR!" Y empezó a correr hacia Gohan, quien se encontraba reclinado en su nave. Volteó hacia la parte de atrás pues había escuchado un extraño sonido que vino de esa dirección, al regresar la mirada, tenía a Lime muy cerca de él, su cara hacia arriba para poder verle a los ojos.

"Recuerda que debes tener una cita conmigo, lo prometiste la última vez que nos vimos, que sea hoy por la noche." Dijo la chica. Después de ese breve comentario salió disparada hacia un granero donde se metió.

"Pero si vas a estar encerrada ahí por una semana…" Dijo Gohan en voz alta, pero nadie le oyó. La gente que estaba ahí empezaba a esparcirse para seguir con las preparaciones de aquel festival 'pagano'.

El protagonista de esta historia decidió darle una visita al anciano de la aldea y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Gohan pero qué bueno que estés aquí otra vez." Dijo el anciano que se encargaba de la aldea.<p>

"Gracias a ti nuestro pueblo se está dando a conocer por estos lugares, y Lime ya ha salido del planeta para actuar como representante de negocios. Todo por lo que le enseñaste cuando te quedaste a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo."

Gohan se sorprendió al escuchar lo que le decía el anciano, no sabía que la gente de este pueblo estuviera progresando tan rápido, y al oír que Lime se había convertido en algo así como comerciante, sintió orgullo y felicidad al saber que alguien más estaba aprendiendo gracias a él.

"No es nada señor, usted sabe que siempre me gustará ayudarles y estar con ustedes." Dijo, mientras veía que el anciano sacaba un cofre de un ropero y poniéndolo en la mesa donde se encontraba sentado hace poco.

"¡Vaya! ¿Son monedas de plata las que tiene ahí?" Preguntó.

"Si, como te he dicho, gracias a ti estamos dejando esas monedas viejas que usamos y nos estamos adaptando a estas, son sin duda de un gran valor." Recitó el señor mientras le sacaba unas cuantas para dárselas a Gohan. "Esto es poco, pero por favor acéptalo, sin ti, nosotros seguiríamos en la ignorancia y quizá muertos!" El anciano decía mientras le ponía las monedas en la palma de la mano al joven viajero.

Sabía que aceptarlas le haría daño a su orgullo, y si no las aceptaba el hombre de edad avanzada se sentiría ofendido. Las tomó, y al hacerlo entendió lo que esto quería decir: Él era considerado amigo de la aldea. Sentía algo cálido en el pecho, probablemente eso era el inicio de una gran amistad. O quizás no.

"Muchas gracias, esto significa mucho para mí, Gohan."

"No, debería agradecerle a usted por aceptarme como alguien de ustedes, en verdad, Gracias." Dijo Gohan con un son feliz en su voz.

"Bueno, me retiro y gracias por todo, Sr. Lao."

"¿No te quedaras para estar en el festival? Ah perdón, olvidé que sólo es para la gente del pueblo, aunque te consideramos del pueblo, no puedes estar en el festival si no naciste aquí, pero cuando te cases con Lime, todo cambiara."

"¡Ahem! Gracias por todo señor, pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos pronto." Dijo el joven mientras ocultaba su cara para que el Sr. Lao no se notara en lo rojo que se había puesto al oír lo último de su comentario.

"Hasta luego, Gohan." Dijo el anciano. Sabía que su nieta se uniría en matrimonio con el joven de pelo puntiagudo, y eso le hacía muy feliz. Gohan salió exaltado de la casa de aquel señor. Decidió ir a un bar para comer un poco y después salir de la aldea y así seguir con su viaje.

* * *

><p>Gohan llegó a su nave después de haber comprado un poco de comida para la noche, se encontraba saliendo del pueblo. Veía a varios campesinos regresar de la larga jornada de trabajo, todos juntos y riendo fuertemente, y al final, una pareja, un chico de quizá 18 años con una muchacha de la misma edad, los dos tomados de las manos, sonriendo el uno al otro.<p>

Él sólo podía mirar, mirar su felicidad. Les envidiaba un poco, y volvió a suspirar, esta vez no trato de ocultarlo, sabía muy bien que lo necesitaba, el calor de otra persona, la soledad lo volvería loco en cualquier momento. Puso esos pensamientos en lo profundo de su mente y decidió partir.

La noche había caído y el cielo era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Gohan se encontraba en las afueras de Carmelus, cerca de un río. Ese lugar le traía recuerdos, ya que ahí había conocido por primera vez a Lime, cuando se encontraba explorando el área, la encontró en la parte más honda del río y al momento supo que se encontraba en peligro y se lanzó a ayudarla.

"Siento como si hubiera sido ayer." Dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en especial. Tomó un pedazo de carne seca que había comprado lo metió en su boca mientras buscaba agua que le habían dado los habitantes del lugar. Un poco de vino le habría gustado, pero eso sólo lo haría sentirse aún más solitario así que optó por quedarse con el agua.

Miraba hacia el cielo, contemplando las pocas estrellas que se veían ya que la luz de la luna era muy brillante y hacía que las otras luces que iluminaban el cielo desaparecieran dejando así las más poderosas. Pensaba que entre ellas, podría estar la Tierra, iluminando el cielo que veía y así se preguntó:

"¿Qué estará haciendo mi mamá y mi maestro? Tanto tiempo ha pasado. Pero todavía no consigo lo que quiero, tendré que seguir hasta que lo logre." Se dijo a sí mismo mientras mordisqueaba la carne que había en su boca.

Después de un rato de ver el cielo decidió ir a dormir, no tenia consigo la cápsula que contenía su nave, la había dejado en un taller cerca del lugar de aterrizaje ya que la nave espacial necesitaba mantenimiento de fondo, aunque él mismo podría haber reparado la nave, no poseía las herramientas con que hacerlo así que decidió dejarla con los mecánicos del planeta para que la arreglaran y cambiaran partes que estuvieran gastadas.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dormir entre las pieles calientes que había comprado en el pueblo anterior. Aunque olería un poco a animal, no le interesaba, sabía que podría bañarse después en el río. Y así, se acercó a la parte trasera de la nave donde desató la manta que cubría sus artículos. Quería dar un salto y así caer entre las pieles pero no lo hizo ya que eso causaría que las semillas del ermitaño se rompieran. Hizo a un lado el majestuoso fajo de las semillas mágicas.

No pudo gritar al ver lo que estaba escondido entre las pieles porque la imagen que lo saludó era totalmente increíble. Alguien o algo, estaba entre sus pertenencias.

Un agradecimiento especial a** LDGV** que me ayudó al corregir varios de mis errores para así hacer la historia más agradable y comprensible para los lectores. Gracias por leer y espero verlos para la próxima ocasión! También quiero decirles que haré mas historias, no sólo de Dragon Ball sino también de Slam Dunk y posiblemente otras series.


End file.
